Fragmentos de una historia
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Cinco fragmentos de una vida, cinco momentos en los que Regina mira a Emma y ve apoyo. Cinco momentos en los que Emma observa a Regina y ve su futuro. M. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Buenas noches a todos, estaba yo dispuesta a verme la segunda temporada de OUAT (otra vez 3) con shaakeeit cuando ésta me ha dicho: ¿y si haces una serie de fics de cinco frases con los temas que yo te diga? Mi respuesta: Yes, please. Las frases las cuento de punto a punto, los diálogos no cuentan como oración a no ser que este marcado como tal.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Emma no debería tener que ser hombre para acostarse con Regina, que todos sabemos que si Emma lo fuera ya las hubieran liado.**

**Verdad**

El vaso de la sheriff se estampa con fuerza contra la mesa provocando que varios habituales se giren para mirarla, los ojos de la sheriff son tormentosos y están llenos de un dolor que no puede nombrar, no aún. Con un golpe seco la puerta se abre y entra la alcaldesa, su pose tan cuidada como siempre es desmentida por sus ojos, rojos por haber llorado, con un movimiento fluido se acerca a Emma y es entonces cuando solo Ruby puede oír lo que ocurre: "Emma, sabes que lo del tatuaje del león no es más una tontería que Tinkerbell inventó, nunca he pensado en Robin como nada más que un conocido que la magia tuvo la idea de mostrarme". Emma se gira y mira a Regina de hito en hito: "¿Entonces tu realmente no le quieres?". La reina sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos; "No es más que un arquero Emma, no tiene poder sobre mí, por mucho que Hook diga lo contrario, está celoso…". Emma alza la nariz mientras intenta no sonreír de forma muy evidente: "Los celos están sobrevalorados".

**Lujuria**

Las manos de la morena se clavaron posesivamente en el culo de la rubia, dejando marcas que más adelante la reina calmaría con sus labios, rojos como las manzanas. La sheriff siseo, arqueando su espalda sudada, dejando que las sabanas resbalaran. Con una sonrisa Regina mordió el lóbulo derecho, a pesar de estar abajo sabía cómo tratar a Emma, su Emma. Con dedos expertos la continuó calentando, marcando su cuerpo, disfrutándolo como nunca había disfrutado ningún otro. Y cuando la rubia comenzó a estremecerse, gimiendo, la dulce y grave voz de la morena se deslizó por su cuerpo como el chocolate caliente: Te quiero

**Helada**

La alcaldesa se permitió reírse con el eco de la risa que poseía en otra tierra mientras Emma se retorcía en la cama de ambas, una mirada de evidente deseo y dolor brillando en sus ojos, oscuros ahora por el placer. "Es fácil, querida" dijo la reina, lamiendo sus labios, mirando los hielos que se deshacían sobre el cuerpo rígido de la rubia. "Haz que se conviertan en vapor y te desataré del hechizo, magia por magia". Emma gruñó con exasperación, no quería usar la magia pero algo dentro de ella cosquilleaba con fuerza, el recuerdo vago de la lengua cálida de Regina en su cuerpo tal vez. Lo último que vio antes de que la morena se le abalanzase fueron los hielos desapareciendo en una nube de vapor.

**Levadura**

Sus dedos, poco habituados a un trabajo así, se movían sin ningún tipo de coordinación, una sensación de frustración comenzaba a teñir todo de rojo mientras la masa bajo sus manos se mantenía deshecha, los ingredientes para el pastel de manzana diseminados por la cocina. Unas manos suaves y gráciles cogieron las suyas y los anillos a juego entrechocaron "el secreto está en la levadura cariño" dijo la morena con la paciencia resonando en su voz. Emma suspiró y se apartó un rizo rebelde de la frente. "Lo sé Gina, ojalá supiera hacer esto como tú, yo solo pienso en que la masa se está riendo de mi". La morena sonrió de lado antes de coger la cintura de su esposa, vamos, déjame a mí, tú te encargarás de vigilar el horno.

**Dudas**

Regina acaricia su vientre que ya comienza a redondearse por el parto, Emma la mira de pie junto a ella, ambas esperando al doctor para que haga una prueba de control a la morena, pura rutina. Los ojos chocolate de la reina nadan en un mar de dudas en la clínica. Sus miedos son los que la mantienen despierta y los que, cada vez que mira a Emma, anegan sus pupilas, la rubia la sonríe: "Todo irá bien, tú estás sana y también lo será el bebe, que seguro se llamará April". La morena ríe, sabe que Emma dice eso para que se centre en otra cosa, los nombres, tanto masculinos como femeninos han empezado a rondarles, como fantasmas en miniatura de futuros felices. La alcaldesa alza una ceja pero en vez de la esperada respuesta dice un susurrado: Gracias.

**Madre**

Las cigarras chirrían apaciblemente mientras los tres se refrescan en la piscina que Emma ha logrado sacar a Regina de la manga. Henry nada incansable mientras sus madres lo miran ojo avizor. Regina suspira feliz, contenta de que Emma la convenciera con esto, los golpes de calor de su embarazo, unidos a sus hormonas estaban haciendo estragos, con voz suave, casi perdida, continúa hablando. "Ella nunca me quiso, pero a veces, de pequeña, me abrazaba delante de todos para aparentar y yo me engañaba en creer que verdaderamente me quería". Emma agarra sus manos y responde suavemente: "Tú no eres ella, has sido y serás la mejor madre que cualquier niño pueda tener"

**Rewies! Me encanta saber vuestras opiniones, son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo! De forma que si queréis más…- señala la cajita de abajo- comentadme qué pensáis!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : ¡Hola a todos! Había dado por terminado esta idea cuando me pidieron que escribiera un pequeño spin off, por así decirlo. Dejaré durante un tiempo la historia como incompleta por si hubiera alguien que quisiera pedirme más historias en este mundo.**

**De forma que, ambientado en el mismo mundo en el cual escribí los anteriores fragmentos os traigo dos pequeños fics que espero os haga sonreír ;)**

**Espero vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Pd: Muchas gracias a todos los reviews y a los ánimos, de verdad, gracias **

**Burbujas**

Regina se echó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando que la espuma del baño cosquilleara su piel, ahora extremadamente sensibilizada debido al último mes de embarazo, con una sonrisa comenzó a frotarse los brazos y hombros con el gel de ducha pero unas manos seguras pararon sus movimientos y comenzaron ellas a darle ese masaje diario que tanto necesitaba últimamente, con un suspiro se dejó cuidar. La rubia, mientras tanto, besó la piel brillante por el agua mientras continuaba masajeando los puntos más duros y tensos de la piel de la morena, dentro de poco saldría de cuentas y el peso que su espalda y hombros aguantaban cada día se había vuelto un problema desde hacía varios meses ya, en parte ansiaba ver a su hija para saber que su mujer ya no sufría, con caricias leves y seguras continuó las caricias para acabar mojándose el dorso de las manos. Levantando una ceja, elegante hasta el último momento, la morena observo las muñecas de la camisa que llevaba su mujer y tosió burlona a lo que la rubia contesto con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa huidiza, en pocos momentos ambas habían empezado una pequeña guerra de salpicaduras en la cual, como es lógico, se proclamó vencedora Regina.

Tras la lucha Emma ayudó a Regina a levantarse y secarse, lo que hizo con la dificultad de quien debe aguantar sus ganas de besar la piel que desea; "Déjame" pedía la rubia con ojos oscurecidos, a lo que Regina respondía: "Todavía no", las risas se podían escuchar por toda la casa. Finalmente ambas se encontraron en el cuarto de ambas en donde Emma se arrodilló con sumo cuidado, dispuesta a besar la tripa que, en apenas unos días sería su hija, su preciosa hija.

**Responsabilidad**

La rubia se pasó las manos otra vez por el cabello, incapaz de saber ya si estaba haciendo lo correcto y culpando en secreto a su mujer, quien había decidido salir esa noche con Katherine para tomarse unas vacaciones del lio que había sido el parto y volver a tener un bebé en la casa. En realidad la idea de esa pequeña escapada había sido de la propia Emma pero en su estado de desesperación ya le daba igual culpar a Regina o al Hada Azul, incluida a ella misma, a la que era la primera persona que quería tirar a los cocodrilos más cercanos. "Soy un desastre, una mala madre, no doy la talla y Regina me va a tirar al primer cubo de basura que vea en cuanto llegue a casa" se decía con la voz llena de lágrimas mientras Abril seguía llorando a moco tendido. Esas lágrimas eran las culpables de su desesperación, la niña se había estado entreteniendo y Emma se había dormido dos segundos debido a las malas noches que había tenido la última semana, se había despertado para escuchar el llanto de la niña y estaba cien por cien segura de que Abril se había dado un golpe o cualquier otra tragedia y ella no había estado para protegerla, como cualquier madre haría, cualquier intento, desde cambiarle los pañales hasta darle de comer habían sido infructuosos. En medio de su desesperación escuchó como la niña paraba de llorar y, girándose en un revoltijo de lágrimas propias y culpabilidad se encontró a su mujer sonriéndola como siempre, con la seguridad perfilando sus rasgos "Tenía gases querida" tras esto la morena la beso y le tendió a su hija "no eres una mala madre Emma, solo debes ver que no lo eres"

**Read and review! Tengo ganas de saber qué queréis, que opináis…. Esas cosas ;) como nota que sepáis que esta batería de fics tenía en petición dos ideas más que de momento me guardo, hasta dentro de una semana, si tengo reviews los subiré :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches, tardes días o cuando deseéis leerme ;)**

**Este nuevo capítulo proviene de la encantadora MissMariFranco que con sus palabras, sus reviews y su apoyo me devuelve la musa cada día ;)**

**Su petición era el ver el día a día de la pareja. Tras probar diferentes versiones me decidí por dos fragmentos, uno desde la visión de Emma y el otro de Regina. Veamos qué sale.**

**Nuevamente: MissMariFranco, gracias.**

**A todos aquellos que me favoritean, me hacen reviews o me mandan md's… gracias! Subiré en cuanto pueda La magia en nosotras y para aquellos lectores de Frozen handcuffs prometo subir el segundo cap, que tras el angst mayúsculo del fandom me he mantenido algo apartada si he de ser sincera ^^''**

**Ah! Y como detalle sin importancia mientras escribía esta pequeña batería de fics andaba cantando a grito pelado la banda sonora de wicked Xd**

**¡Arriba telón!**

Horas

El grito infantil resonó en sus orejas, ahora afinadas al extremo hasta términos insospechados mientras se tomaba el primer café del día, con el gemido propio de una madre privada de sueño la rubia se levantó y se encargó con una mirada cansada de recordar a su hijo mayor de recoger todo para el nuevo instituto al cual atendía. Con caminar experto se dirigió escaleras arriba, en donde su morena mujer la esperaba con la sonrisa descolgada que deja el cansancio y el cariño, la niña volvía a dormir pero ambas necesitaban un segundo en el cual poder reconocerse nuevamente. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, la rubia siendo la primera en apurar esos escasos metros, besando a Regina como la semana pasada no había podido, robando el aliento y el olor tan único y fragante que la lengua y labios de la alcaldesa parecía tener embebido en su ser, sus manos se movían frenéticas a través de lo que parecían kilómetros de ropa y la ahogada protesta de la antigua reina murió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

Cerrando los ojos la rubia se centró en apurar aquellos segundos que deberían contar como horas, posando su frente sobre la suave piel de su mujer, "Regina" fue cuanto atinó a decir antes de que sus labios fueran rápidamente robados por la citada, lastimosamente en ese mismo instante en el que sus piernas parecían dirigirla a la cama, suelo, pared o superficie plana… Abril volvió a llorar. Con la risa cansada y los ojos entornados y oscuros Emma abrazó a Regina, deseosa de volver a esos segundos que eran horas, la morena la beso tiernamente antes de susurrar la promesa de otro momento robado, después de que su hija estuviera saciada y dormida nuevamente, y la rubia tuvo que aceptar pues son esos momentos los que cuentan, aquellos que son siglos, lustros, días, horas.

Piel

La piel de Emma era suave, delicada, límpida para todo el pasado que la rubia había tenido que vivir, Regina siempre se maravillaba de la dulzura que expelía la piel de su mujer, siempre rozaba durante un segundo más ese fragmento de piel entre el pulgar y el índice, siempre que su hija o hijo se lo permitían claro está. Sus hijos… aquellos que adoraba con todo su ser y a la vez al menos una vez al día quería silenciar para poder tumbarse junto a la sheriff y disfrutar de esa piel que ahora mismo se encontraba semi descubierta por la toalla medio caída y empapada, esa piel que ahora olía a limpieza y corruptibilidad mientras sostenía a su hija con ademanes dulces y suaves. Regina notó sus propias pupilas dilatarse y sus labios hincharse de la sangre dispuesta a ser el comienzo a la extrema sensibilidad de la que era gala con Emma, con un sonido gutural propio de la antigua reina y no de ella Regina se obligó a cerrar los ojos y limitarse a besar ese hombro derecho mojado y suave, delicado y fuerte, hermoso y, por ahora inaccesible.

Los ojos verdosos de la tan repetidamente llamada princesa se oscurecieron al instante mientras, con delicadeza, posaba a su hija en la cuna junto a la cama de ambas: "Yo también deseo lo que me pides" fue el susurro dicho piel ya contra ropa, ropa que se iba mojando por el cuerpo presionado contra ella. "Toma lo que deseas" era el pensamiento que gritaba en la mente de la morena mientras su cuerpo le pedía tomar a ELLA lo que ansiaba, pero en mitad del roce precusor de todo la puerta de la casa se abrió: Henry había llegado y con él las sonrisas a medias y los besos posados en la base del cuello: Te quiero, fueron las promesas murmuradas mientras la rubia se vestía a la velocidad del rayo y mientras Regina se daba cuenta de que sí, confiaba en la promesa y en el juramento de después, confiaba porque sabía que lo que deseaba… era finalmente suyo.

**Espero que os haya gustado, nuevamente os pido que hagáis review ^^ Y si tenéis peticiones… ¡pedid! Que no me negaré a absolutamente ninguna…. Salvo alguna de carácter death con Gina o Emma porque adoro demasiado a ambas ^^''**

**Hablando de ello… he abierto un perfil en la página hermana de fanfiction: fiction press, tengo un idea con unos personajes creados únicamente por shaakeeit y por mí (aquellos con cuenta de twitter: Dianne Lightwood y April McGee's) y en algún futuro es posible que escribamos nuevamente la historia de estas dos brujas… aunque no prometo nada :P**

**Mi perfil tiene el mismo penname que aquí aunque de momento permanece vacío.**

**Buenas noches, días, tardes… read and review!**


End file.
